La madurez de un pelirrojo
by Tsubasa Flourite
Summary: "La ignorancia nos evita ver las intenciones de una persona, y mas cuando esta lo hace desde el fondo de su corazón". Amu se siente rechaza cuando su novio comienza a ignorarla por culpa del trabajo, queriendo pensar las cosas con calma se embarca en el primer tren que se le cruce, llegando a un lugar no planeado, encontrándose con alguien que le hará recapacitar.


**Hello! se que no he dado señales de vida, pero de verdad perdónenme, es que estuve bastante ocupada ya que el 14 de junio presente mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria, ademas tenia los exámenes bimestrales, y me fue de la patada en mate, química e ingles. En mate soy pésima, en química...bueno soy bastante buena pero siempre quedaba exenta y esta vez no, solo logre en Historia, e ingles, bueno, parecía chino en vez de ingles. Ademas presentamos unos exámenes nacionales tipo enlace aparte como había estado en asesorías para lo de la prepa estuve sin tiempo para escribir o actualizar. ¡discúlpenme! ¡Y deseadme suerte para el examen porque el 10 de julio nos darán los resultados para ver en que prepa quedamos! **_  
_

**Shugo chara no me pertenece es propiedad de Peach-pit, sin embargo la historia es mía ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

* * *

_Seguí caminando por las frías calles de Tokio, mis pisadas dejan huellas en la nieve que van desapareciendo. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo para calentarlas, mi piel pálida contrarresta con la blancura del suelo, debido al frió mí nariz se pone roja al igual que mis mejillas, sigo caminando sin detenerme, de vez en cuando volteo para revisar que lo he perdido de vista, no quiero verlo, no ahora._

_Me acerco a la estación, vagare toda la noche si es necesario pero no regresare, tengo suficiente dinero para estar en cualquier tren que pase ahora, incluso para dormir en un hotel si es necesario._

_Cuando llega la hora, subo al tren y me siento lo más alejada posible de las personas y miro por la ventana, una maravillosa vista de las estrellas que iluminan a la ciudad, se reflejan en el agua al igual que las luces del tren. Escucho mi celular vibrar en uno de los bolsillos, lo saco para después suspirar molesta y tomar la llamada…_

— _**Moshi Moshi — **__ una respiración agitada se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, hasta que una voz varonil dijo su nombre._

— _**¿¡Amu?!—**__ Escuchó que gritaron, alejo un poco el aparato de su oído y contesto con una afirmación__**— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás sola? ¿Por qué no me contestas?**_

— _**Quizás…si hicieras una breve Pausa en cada pregunta podría contestarte — **__sonrió ante su propio chiste__**— ¿Qué necesitas?**_

— _**Vuelve a casa, por favor—**__ rogo el chico, Amu cerró los ojos e inhalo y exhalo, observando como vaho salía de su boca y pintaba en la ventana_

— _**¿Porque debería regresar a la soledad?—**__ cuestiono mirando el paisaje_

— _**¿Qué ganaras estando fuera de ella? Estarás sola de igual manera —**__ respondió el chico, por una parte, Ikuto tenía razón pero por la otra…_

— _**Es mejor estar sola en la intemperie que viviendo con alguien que no te ve, la diferencia es mucha —**__ contestó, recordando la razón por la que se había marchado…_

_**Flash Back…**_

— _**¿Podemos salir este fin de semana — **__ pregunto la peli rosada a su novio pero este paso de ella y salió de la casa directo a su trabajo, triste, amu bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a comer, sola, como lo había hecho siempre. Los padres de amu, nunca le prestaban atención, todo era acaparado por su pequeña hermana menor, no era celosa pero lo dolía que Ikuto le hiciera casi lo mismo, toda la atención de su novio estaba en la empresa, para ser exactos en el violín que siempre cargaba consigo, solo una vez había tenido la tentación de desaparecerlo pero nunca lo hizo, no era tan cruel._

_Cuando el tiempo pasaba, amu se hacia la idea de que ikuto ya no estaría mucho con ella, eso ya no le importaba, solo fue cierta vez, en que exploto._

_Amu miraba la tele aburrida, solo escuchaba los pasos apresurados de su novio en la planta alta, suspiro resignada y se levantó del sillón cuando ikuto bajo por las escaleras y choco con ella._

— _**Lo siento—**__ exclamo con sorpresa __**— no sabía que estabas aquí—**__ y dicho eso, salió de nuevo hacia el trabajo. Amu se había mantenido de pie con la mirada viendo al vacío, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, incluso aunque trataba de retenerlas. _

_Esa tarde había llorado todo lo que se había guardado hasta caer dormida, no más pasadas de las diez de la noche se había levantado, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por dormir en el piso, la casa estaba completamente oscura, solo las luces de afuera alumbraban, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nevaba. Tomo una rápida decisión, incluso, porque fuera de trabajo, no quería ser ignorada, Ikuto había olvidado que ella también vivía con él, todos los días estaba aburrida dentro de esa casa, solo la soledad era su compañía. Se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían y escribió una carta, la cual dejo sobre la cama y se marchó de esa casa a la que dudaba regresar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

— _**Por favor—**__ rogo de nuevo Ikuto, amu escuchaba con atención los ruegos de su novio para que volviera a casa pero ella se negaba__**— estas en un tren — **__fue más una afirmación que una pregunta_

— _**Necesito pensar las cosas, y para hacerlo necesito estar lejos de ti o de cualquier cosa que me recuerde a ti—**__ Antes de que Ikuto reclamara algo, corto la llamada. Su mirada viajo de los pasajeros hasta los letreros de los horarios, tomo el siguiente tren con destino a Kioto, necesitaba estar demasiado lejos de su alcance, después de salir de su casa, Ikuto había llegado antes y para su suerte no la había visto, había sido tan tonta al quedarse parada observando a la ventana de su habitación, que Ikuto la había visto y había bajado como rayo a perseguirla pero por la fama de su novio lo había perdido cuando sus admiradoras lo reconocieron._

_Cuando el tren se paró en la estación bajó de inmediato y salió de esta, la nieve en Kioto era menos que la de Tokio y agradecía por eso. Vagó por las calles oscuras iluminadas por las farolas y se detuvo en un pequeño parque donde se sentó en los columpios, su mirada recorría todo el panorama, mucha gente, en especial parejas, paseaban tranquilos siendo ya demasiado tarde._

— _**¿Hinamori…Amu?— **__escucho que hablaban cuando miro a la persona que le llamaba la sorpresa invadió su rostro, delante de ella se encontraba Saaya Yamabuki, su antigua- ella sola se autoproclamo así- enemiga de la primaria, ahora ella estaba parada frente amu mirándola confundida._

— _**¿Saaya? —**__ cuestiono amu, saaya asintió levemente y sonrió_

— _**No te esperaba encontrar aquí en Kioto—**__ confiesa Saaya quien toma lugar en el columpio de alado _

— _**Yo menos—**__ responde Amu__**— No tenía pensado venir**_

— _**Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

— _**He tenido problemas con Ikuto y he venido a pensar, creí que estando lejos de el sería mejor—**__ contesta, Saaya la mira sorprendida_

— _**¿Qué clase de problemas tenéis ahora?**_

— _**Resulta que, su trabajo lo mantiene lejos de mí, ahora que vivo con él, no me presta nada de atención, esta mañana se ha olvidado que vivimos en la misma casa— **__extrañamente, amu había contado sus problemas a saaya y ella parecía comprenderle._

— _**Me parece…que está bajo mucha presión, el teniéndote a ti viviendo en la misma casa, es demasiada carga, date cuenta Ikuto es tan terco como una cabra—**__ respondió Saaya dejando confundida a Amu_

— _**No entiendo**_

— _**Me refiero a que… quiere sacarte adelante…estudiaste psicología, cierto, ponte un momento en sus zapatos. Ikuto quiere ser independiente…**_

— _**Pero ya es independiente**_

— _**Pero él no cree lo mismo, Amu… ¿Tú lo amas?**_

— _**Más que a mi vida—**__ responde, reflexiona las cosas que dijo y suspira._

— _**¿Vas a dejarlo? Si tú lo amas, porque no buscas la manera de ayudarlo—**__ agrega saaya con voz autoritaria._

— _**Supongo que tienes razón, estoy siendo demasiado egoísta con el —**__ confiesa amu __**— te lo agradezco **_

— _**Agradéceme Invitándome a tu boda—**__ responde saaya haciendo que amu se sonroje_

— _**Si, lo tendré en cuenta**_

— _**¿Tienes donde quedarte?—**__ pregunta saaya, amu niega con la cabeza y ella sonríe ampliamente__**— ¡Entonces te quedaras conmigo!—**__ Exclama feliz antes de llevársela a su casa._

_Ikuto había estado recostado sobre el sillón, su teléfono estaba a un lado por si amu llamaba poder acceder rápidamente a él, sabia la razón por la que amu estaba molesta, había sido un imbécil al haberla ignorado, sabía que tarde o temprano amu se iba a cansar e iba a irse pero él no podía evitarlo. Trabajaba demás para poder mantener a amu, quería formar una familia con ella, por eso quería conseguir más. Había pedido un aumento al jefe de easter que era hikaru, pero debido a la crisis económica que sufría la empresa, no podía ser._

— _**Te quiero de vuelta—**__ susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido._

_Abrí con lentitud mis ojos, el sol me calaba al traspasarse por la cortina, me hallaba cubierta de mantas, saaya me había ofrecido su casa y una habitación, unos cuantos golpes en la puerta hicieron que me levantara._

— _**¿Hinamori? ¿Estas despierta?—**__ un corto "si" salió de mi boca__**— el desayuno está listo no tardes **_

_Enarque una ceja confundida, ¿Saaya preparándome el desayuno? Su amabilidad me sorprendía cada vez más ya que anoche me había ofrecido ropa más cómoda para dormir. Comencé a cambiarme por mi ropa anterior y salí de la habitación una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, la casa de saaya consistía de dos pisos, tres habitaciones, dos baños y lo esencial en la planta de abajo. Un rico aroma invadió mi nariz, saaya se encontraba en la cocina con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta haciendo su comida, mientras que en la mesa había un plato con un huevo con tocino._

— _**Tú… ¿Lo preparaste? —**__ pregunte sorprendida, saaya sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza_

— _**Tome clase de cocina en la secundaria—**__ contesta, rio un poco y ella bufa__**— ¡Oye no te rías! ¡Al menos no quemo la cocina!**_

— _**¡Ya, ya! Me callo— **__sonríe triunfadoramente y yo ruedo los ojos, como lo que ella me sirvió__**— Wow, sabe delicioso**_

— _**Para que veas—**__ termino de comer y recojo mi plato y lo limpio__**— ¿Qué harás con ikuto?**_

— _**Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche, y voy hablar con él, fui demasiado egoísta y no vi detrás de lo que ikuto hacia—**__ contesto, levanta el pulgar y lo adorna con una sonrisa motivadora, y por alguna razón me recuerda a Kukai_

— _**El último tren a Tokio sale en 10 minutos— **__comenta a mi lado, habíamos llegado a la estación de trenes y saaya me había acompañado__**— Así que estate buza no vayas a perderlo.**_

_Anuncian la salida y me subo al tren despidiéndome de saaya, realmente nunca me hubiera imaginado el cambio de saaya, quizás había madurado y había dejado en el pasado su "odio" hacia mí._

_Observo de nuevo el paisaje, completamente hermoso aún siguen cayendo los copos de nieve sobre la ciudad, y los rayos del sol hacen un hermoso panorama. En mi cabeza, pienso en cada cosa que debo hacer, tenía que pedirle perdón a Ikuto había sido muy egoísta de mi parte, Ikuto lo hacía por mí, todo lo hacía por mí._

_Apenas el tren había abierto las puertas, salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude antes de que la multitud me aplastara, cuando salgo de la estación una fuerte ventisca azota conmigo, maldigo por la bajo por no haberme traído una bufanda para taparme. Camino unas cuantas calles más para tomar varios puentes y llegar a nuestra casa, paso por la reja hasta llegar a la puerta y entro con cuidado, todo se encuentra en total oscuridad y silencio, y los ánimos se me van a la basura._

— _**Estúpido Ikuto —**__ susurro, enciendo la luz y mi sorpresa es ver a ikuto dormido en el sillón, me doy cuenta de que trae puesta la misma ropa que traía ayer y además de eso abraza el oso de peluche que me había regalado hace unos años__**. — ¿Ikuto?—**__ me hinco a su lado y comienzo a presionarle la mejilla, hasta que abre lentamente los ojos_

— _**¿Amu?—**__ Musita mirando el techo cuando voltea a verme y sus ojos se agrandan más de lo normal por la sorpresa __**— ¡Amu!—**__ grita_

— _**¡Ikuto! —**__ respondo de la misma manera, sin esperármelo me abraza demasiado fuerte sin lastimarme._

— _**¡Mierda Amu! ¡Estaba preocupado porque nunca llegaste a dormir!**_

— _**Lo siento…—**__ comienzo a decir atrayendo la atención de ikuto, no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos__**—…yo…fui egoísta contigo…perdóname— **__comienzo a llorar e ikuto toma mi barbilla par verme directamente a los ojos._

— _**No fue eso, amu—**__ habla con voz tranquila__**— solo me interesa de que estas aquí conmigo sana y salva, pero en cambio debo de ser yo el que se disculpe, estuve ignorándote todo este tiempo, por mi afán de conseguir lo mejor para ti**_

— _**No necesito nada material…quizás lo básico para sobrevivir—**__ dicho comentario hizo reír a Ikuto__**— pero contigo a mi lado me basta**_

_Ikuto sonrió de forma encantadora para después besarme repetidas veces. Me había montado sobre él y no dejábamos de besarnos hasta que me tomo de las piernas y se levantaba del sillón para subir las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación._

— _**Si te sientes culpable aun, voy hacer que no lo sientas más— **__susurro sobre mis labios antes de cerrar la puerta de la recamara._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto era el hombre al que yo amaba, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, nunca volví a pensar en eso desde aquella noche solo Ikuto trataba de hacerme olvidar eso todos los días. Había agradecido a saaya por teléfono, ella había sido mi consejera aquella vez y me abrió los ojos para que no cometiera un error. Sin duda la pelirroja había madurado mejor que yo._

* * *

**Haaa que bonito one- shot, bueno pues me despido, actualizo todas mis historias el fin de semana **

**Chaaaooo, Comente, sigan o lo que quieran **


End file.
